redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lorgo galedeep
-- LordTBT Talk! 20:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hiya messmate. Saw your post on the name contest and though I should welcome you. Hope you have a good time on the wiki. Try reading a fanfic or two also, there's a lot of good ones on here. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:53, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Lorgo Galedeep!! Hope ye have a blast here, an' I 'opes we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs 'elp with anything jus' ask, well, see ya 'round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC)Hi sure I noticed we have a lot in comin and sure we can be friends keep in touch.Lorgo galedeep 21:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Ahoy matey and welcome to Redwall wiki! I know i'm a bit late in welcomin' yew but better late than never y'know. Not much to say that someone else hasn't already but here's a few things. If yew ever need help feel free to ask anyone, everyone on 'ere is friendly! (Note:I am not responsible for mental confusion when talking to some of the users who call themselves crazy.) Lots of good Fanfics on 'ere a few users who have really good fanfics are Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, and Zaran Rhulain to name a few. Mine's pretty good but i think theirs are better. I'll be seein' yew around mate!--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah 'tis fine, why d'ye ask? were ye wonderin' for yore own user page? Well, talk to ye later! Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Ok I was just wondering if you might be afraid of someone coming after youLorgo galedeep 16:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I've thought bout that happenin' but, I've got wepons an' I know how to deal with them creepy types, so if one ever tried to come after me, then I could use all the skills I gots an' fight 'em off, so I don't wory too much 'bout it now:)Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 19:58, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you ever think 'bout that kinda stuff happening?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:02, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks yeah sure and thanks for your offer but I've been around as a unregistered contributor for a while now and sure lets be friends see yaLorgo galedeep 22:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Make a friend list! Make a friend list so we can sign it! Shuore Alright I can do that. Hey, Lorgo galepeep! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! If you want to be friends, have some questions, or anything else, just leave a message. See you around! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 16:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Hey, Lorgo! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I hope you have a great time here! :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Huggle? A piece of roleplayer twaddle, really. It means hug, XD.Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) What does popple mean? *blink* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 19:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I see... sort of. Oh, there's something called a shoutbox, it's like a chat-thing. to get it, go to the top of the screen, click on 'more', the on 'manage widgets', then it takes you to a page with a scroll-thing on the top. Move the bar until you get to 'shoutbox', then click on it. :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you have to click on the little green + sign, at the top corner. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I always think about if something completely impossible were to happen, and think of how I would deal with it, and wot I would do, kinda funny isn't it?Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 20:09, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Lorgo! Welcome to the Wikia! I see you have already made some friends (and I will gladly be one)! Why don't you try your hand at fan fiction writing or fan art? Take a look at some other user's--you'll get ideas! See you around! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Accordions Ahoy! 23:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) hello! we've met on the shoutbox. I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my friends call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left high corner), go to my userpage! see ya around!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) pardon?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 23:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) grin* it's on my userpage under "how to make an avatar" just go to my user page (on my sig what says "ferretmaiden" is a link to my user)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 13:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box Hi Lorgo, Um, I might not be on the shout box at 10:00am that's just about the time I leave to go to Church, I might be on for a bit but I'm not sure, I will prolly be on around 12:30-1:00pm so if yore on then then, see ya then matey!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 02:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lorgo I'm on Shout Box!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 14:19, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lorgo, Ye there? I'm on Shout boxSister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 19:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC Sorry I wasn't on shout box, I think there's like a 2 hour time difference between where you and I live, you said to meet you on shout box at 4:00 or 5:00pm, I got on at 2:30, and just missed you, by like half of an hour, so I'll meet you tomorrow on shout box around the same time (4:00 or 5:00), then I will get on at 1:00 or 2:00, and see if I can talk to ye then, Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 19:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ok forget wot I said above^ ok then see ye Wednesday!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I usually have interesting blogs. Feel free to comment. From Hordmaster2 Neighbor Yes he is, he lives right next door. If yore wondering, no he hasn't read any of the Redwall books, he'd fit in better on a Call of Duty wiki. I hoping to eventually get him to read Redwall but i'm not sure...--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) update on a greeneyes christmas--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:15, March 7, 2010 (UTC) =''Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker!!!!= Hallo, Lorgo. 'tis I, Ungatt Trunn, Ruler of Salamandastron. I do admire your clan, the Galedeeps, so you are welcome into my fortress as long as you DO NOT BRING Lord Brocktree! That bloody badger has been tried too many times to penetrate the forces of my mountain, and I am blinkin' tired of it! Feel free to bring Kolun and Finnbar if you come. I have Friar Hugo visiting, and he can cook up some mighty fine woodland scoff for us to enjoy! Thank you, old chap, and good day to you. -UngattTrunn 01:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on ''Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) why does everyone wnat my help for everything now a days? i can't explain anything to save my life! just copy this sig i'll make for you to fool with and play around with it until it fits your personality. you can change the color by writing the color you want and then go and click on your avatar, and it will take you to where you need to go. you'll find the place where you paste your sig, and then you have to click on "Custom Signature" otherwize it'll just be a bunch of words. here --Lorgo Galedeeeeep! 20:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC)